Just Some Jealousy
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have their plans to make their brother feel special on Valentine's Day. Even more so because Sasuke's finally coming home from college! They both have it all planned out, but when jealousy and a big fore-headed pink cow shows up, can the two brothers be so sure their reunion will go as planned? Dedicated to Anethcath. SASUITA! YAOI! INCEST! SAKURA-BASHING! Enjoy!


(Jealousy Oneshot)

**A/N: Made for a new friend (Anethcath) was their name I believe... They are one of the best dang authors on this sight go check out their story it's amazing! Okay so this is both for my new friend and Valentines day! (Yes , I'm EXTREMELY late, but hey! Better than nothing huh?)Listen to -Broken Youth by NICO touches the walls- and For you by AZU and Monochrome no Kiss and Super Girl by Super Junior M. :3**

Today was the day you're supposed to give a gift to the one you love. Today was Valentine's Day. He wanted to make it special today. Today he wanted to confess. And he was going to do it.

Running down the street letting himself almost skim over the stores selling chocolates of all varieties he had only one priority. To get his aniki, Sasuke, the best Valentine's Day gift he had ever recieved. Smiling to himself letting his cheeks go red he kept running until he saw it. The store that would make his Aniki happy.

-(Deidaras Art and Sweet Store)-

Looking up at the sign he smirked at the success of his best friends business and pushed open the silver door.

"Deidara! Where are you!? I need a gift!"

As if on cue a blonde-haired menace who shared that name jumped onto the only other person in the stores back and made them both fall to the floor.

"Itachi! You came! I knew you would! There's no other place in town you could find chocolates like mine!" Deidara exclaimed proudly clambering off of his raven-haired friend.

"Yeah. Yeah. You are a good sweet cook I'll admit, but please I have to make this special. Tommorow is Valentine's Day and Aniki's finally coming home!" Itachi didn'tusually yell, actually it was as rare as a blue moon that he got excited over ANYTHING, but everyone knew of his older brother Sasuke the one who had left for college 5 years ago when Itachi was only twelve. Now at the proper age of 17 he had to make his brothers home-coming special. He had to!

"Good for you bro! You finally gonna confess...?" Deidara asked trailing off with a light pink blush knowing his younger by 3 years friend had a hidden crush on his elder brother. Smirking in a evil 'oh yes I know' way the long haired blonde ushered the raven out the shop handing him a box wrapped in a beautiful black wrapping paper with a large red bow to boot.

"It's already 6:57, you better run if he's coming at 7," Deidara said petting his best friends head and closing the door behind him locking it. Running out the back he ran straight to his car and sped off to have his own Valentines day adventures with his boyfriend, Tobi. Chuckling he mentally wished his friend good luck and drove downt he bussling road.

-x-

"Where is he!?" Itachi had the patience of a saint, oh yes. But his brother wasn't here and it was already 8:30. Sighing he fell to the floor feeling distraught anda bit appaled by his own self-ish actions. I mean sure, he had loved his brother for years. Loved howhis brother had taken care of him. Loved how his brother always protected him. But he remembered that one time when he felt like he couldn't love his brother all that much at the time.

_"Where is Aniki?" the litle boy about 12 at the most walked down the road saying a polite 'hello' to everyone he passed. He was looking for his broter. When he decided to ask. _

_"Oka-san? Where is Sasuke-nii-san?" he asked batting his long eyelashes in a working attempt to appear cute so the information would easily be handed over. As usual the old woman fawned over the display of innocent cuteness and smiled whilst pointing to the far left side of the town._

_Nodding curtly he left the woman to her 'OMG, Itachi is so CUTE!' musings and walked all the way over to where he saw two figures, reasoning it was his brother he narrowed his eye determined and snuck around getting to the tree closest to the two talking figures and climbed the tree as subtley as he oould. Once at the top he hid in the branches and finally looked down._

_There was his brother tall and handsome, 17 years old. Dark onyx eyes and blue-ish black hair a body to die for and a voice that some didn't even deserve to hear. Wearing a dark gray shirt the sleeves pushed up to his elbow and dark jeans boasting his powerful, alluring legs. His neck surrounded by a necklace one with a what looked like a bouy that had red on top and white on bottom pendant. He was talking to someone with a light smile on his face. Itachi automatically skeptical turned to the other figure. _

_A girl. Short pinkhair and big dark green eyes with possibley the largest fore-head Itachi had ever seen. Th young red-eyed raven saw nothing special about the girl preferring to inwardly all her a big foreheaded cow. He glared at the girl clad in an overusage of the color pik, which pissed him off. He heard a chuckle from his beautiful older brother and that broke it, he looked down and saw the girl embracing his older brother in a tight hug._

_*CRACK*_

_The sound was his heart breaking into two. He covered his mouth to avoid any sounds to give away his cover and turned back into the tree._

_He didn't leave the tree as the two walked away the girl giggling and Sasuke looking rather indifferently amuse, a contrast only his dearest brother could pull off. Waiting until they where far far away. Once he no longer saw the two he sighed and slipped down from the tree. He sat at the base and felt something wet fall onto his face. Looking up he saw no rain clouds but he felt his body convulse, from what? He didn't know. He wretched and sobbed sitting in the calm night feeling his soul getting stabbed as he couldn't stop seeing the hug, haring the amused chuckle from his brother. He hurt far too much to care for anything at the moment. _

_Letting his emotions for once take over his tired body he screamed into the breezy night letting his growing hurt and displeasure fall onto the deaf ears of the night fell limp against the cold bark of the tree letting his emotionally exhausted body lay lax against the tree. _

_"Otouto...?"_

_Feeling groggy Itachi didn't bother to find where the voice was from or even who it was calling, but it sounded strangely familiar. _

_"Otouto!" That got his attention tiredly lifting his head he saw a familiar figure running at him._

_"Sasuke... Nii... San?" he replied and felt himself getting scooped up into ruggedly strong arms muscular and lean. He fell against the chest of his elder brother and listened to the calm breathing and heartbeat of the one he loved. _

_"I... Love.. You... Sasuke..." he whispered then fell into a deep sleep within his brothers' relaxing arms._

Scratching that rather disturbing memory from his mind Itachi idly sat on his couch holding the box next to him. He had seen Sauke only twice after that at his parents' funeral. As morbid as it sounds it was true. Sasuke never talked to him though, they shared a polite 'hello' and then Sasuke left.

Even though the elder brother had finished college he needed a place to stay and because Itachi had a wonderful job as a doctor at 17, prodigy runs in the family, so Sasuke asked if he could stay with Itachi. The younger of course accepted his brother, but he didn't know what to expect. Of course he had gone wild trying to find the perfect gift for his beloved brother on Valentine's day, but even then... What if Sasuke has changed? What if... Sasuke doesn't... love him anymore? Itachi had been asking himself this question for the past hour and he felt absolutely exhausted after such herendous endurance to his mental physique. Just when Itaachi felt himself falling asleep at half past 9 a sound rang through the house.

*DING-DONG*

Still slightly drunk from sleep Itachi managed to hide the present quickly then answered the door.

"Hey! Itachi! How ya' doing?"

Huh?

Looking up he saw...

That pink-haired bitch! That fucking whore from when he was 12! Feeling an overwhelmence of hate wash over him he pushed it away. He had gotten stronger in his facade during the 5 years he hadn't seen the fucking whore. Honestly he ha dbeen avoiding the fat headed cow since he was small.

"Sakura-san? What a pleasure to see you! Please, come in." 'You ficking blimp-headed whore,' he added mentally. Feeling his vulgar levels get abit high he pushed away the murderous thoughts and showed theugly whore to the living room bringing back an herbal tea, rosehips, for the both of them. Taking a sip he sat across from the ugly whore. She with age had gotten even fatter and big-fore-headed. He saw she still had the small chest and lesbian hair-cut from years ago.

"Itachi-kun! How's your big-brother Sasuke doing?" she asked a glaze of lust filming over her eyes as she said his elder brothers name. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and shiver from disgust, he faked a smile and chuckled.

"He's doing great! In college to become a lawyer! I hope he'll be back soon!" he said fakely not wanting the girl to know that his brother was due back soon. Sakura hesitated. Then smirked broadly.

"Oh? He didn't tell you? He's already back. At my house. In my bed." she said grinning with malive and taking what Itachi assumed she called a 'dainty' sip from the small glass teacup draining half of the poor thing in one gulp. Finfing the girl ungracefula dn the most possib;e worst liar he had ever seen he had more than half a mind to lean over and grab that lesbian hair and rip the ugly dyed color from her head.

"Oh is he? I din't know he liked dykes," Itaadchi said flipping his long ponytail over his shoulder whilst gracefully taking a sip of his own tea. Feeling before seeing the hatred ooze from the girl Itachi din't care. He was more focused on figuring out if she was lying or not. He knew the two had talked and even hugged 5 years ago, but why would he be with her now?

"Oh? I'm a dyke or is your dead cheating Mother? Are you a faggot? I bet you are, I heard how you whore yourself out to Deidara, I have al that Sasuke needs, beauty, loyalty, anda utarus. I unlike your faggoty ass can provide Sasuke a beautiful child. Our child," she said throwing the glass cup down and sneering grabbing Itachi by the front of his shirt.

Itachi feeling anger bubble underneath his skin pushed it to the side for now, he had some word games he wanted to play first. Smirking he raised his pale fragile looking hand and unclasped the meaty fingers wrapped around his shirt. Itachi carefully set down his own glass picked up the broken shards of glass and put all of them into the sink. Re-appearing in the living room he smiled fakely at the ugly woman standing in his living room.

"Any child made with you would look like the devil hmself shit on it," he said rivaling the woman's height. Glaring with his now mature red eyes, narrowing them into a narrow stance as long luscious black eyelashes surrounded the amber irises.

He saw a fist aim at his head and dogded it quickly side-stepping not bothering to reply with his own attack. Watching as the fat cow clad in pink standing in the mddle of his living room seemed to seeth and smoke. She let out a shreik of anger and ran at Itachi again, the young raven dodged once more this time opting to duck down quicker than last.

"As for my Mother and Deidara, she was faithful to my Father, you on the other hand have slept with so many women, men, children, and animals that toes and limbs included, I couldn't cont them all. Deidara is my friend wwhilst not one person in this whole town would wish to converse with you!" Itachi retaliated and finally swung out his leg landing the girl on her back.

She sat up quickly her already unappealling face looked even worse as it was red with rage and formed into an angry sneer. Appalled at her appearence Itachi stepped to the side dodging yet another punch attack before his legs where swung from underneath him as a coughing fit overtook his body. Of all times for his asthma to start it had to pick, NOW? Coughing and wheezing the air just wouldn't circulate into his lungs. He rolled over and saw that Sakura had taken a stance over him wearing a grotesque half smile/half sneer as she stepped on his stomach feeling his body lurch he was starting to feel dizzy. Still helplessly gasping for air and coughing he managed to see someone walk in through the front door.

Saliva was starting to drip out of his mouth when he saw a familiar face drag the pink figure kicking and screaming pleading and sobbing out the door. His body was numb and suddely he felt something press against his lips opening his heavy eyelids he saw it was his brother. Through his hazy state of mind he could mke out that his brother was preforming mouth-to-mouth CPR in order to help him breath again.

Feeling air pushing into his body and tired lungs Itachi could breath again, without another thought he flung his arms around his brothers neck and kissed him. Running his tounge around the teeth and gently coaxing hi elder brothers tounge into his mouth sucking the slimy appendage enjoying and relishing in the pleasure he was feeling. Unknown to him Sasuke was suprised. The elder raven had heard yelling when he ran to Itachi's house seeing as he was already late he didn't want o startleany one so he slipped in and rage washed over him as he saw Itachi wheezing on the ground drifting in and out of concsiousness. He saw a scornful Sakura standfing over him a foot on his delicate stomach. The older raven felt his mind got blank as he grabbed the girl by her collar.

He flung her off of Itachi who looked flustered and scared, he grabbed her as he told her that she was never allowed back here, that what they had was a fling, and m,ost importantly to never EVER touch his little brother again. He dragged the pink haired filth into the yard and dropped her there she looked up with watery green eyes and peaded at Sasuke's feet. Promising anything, money, drugs, children. sex, anything to get Sasuke.

He of course declined and ram back inside. Everything was happening to fast. Seeing is little brother incoherent and trying to form words as salivia dripped from his mouth and chin onto his chest wetting his shirt.

All of this happens as soon as he gets home, really? He had it all planned out. He would apologize to Itachi, beg for his forgiveness, grovel at his feet anything to get his affection back, the present him with his gift take him dinner romance him to the love he knew they had. 5 years apart had not changed his feelings for his younger brother that was for sure. He tried to get away from Itachi, he tried being with Sakura, he tried everything, but it just didn't work! He needed Itachi, all he needed was Itachi. Realizing this on his last year of college from his friend Naruto. Who told him that love is love, no matter who it's with so long as it's true.

After finding the strength he needed he decided to take an airlane back to his little brother. After creating a devious yet believable lie to stay with his brother he knew he could make it work. Then of course his flight get's delayed and he had to deal witha very flirty air-waitress named Karin. But he guessed it worked out itself, hm?Smirking into the kiss he held his brother fast against him as he played with his brothers tounge. The two groaned into eachothers mouth catching the others breath. Their bodies mingling in a passionete way. Soon they pulled away for the precious oxygen.

"Nii-san, ...does this mean you...?"

"Love you? Of course I do Itachi, I may have tried to run away from and fight it but I know that I couldn't live without you, my precious Otouto," Sasuke said brathing softly on the crook of Itachis' neck.

"I.. l-love you.. t...TOO!" Itachi screamed the last part pleasure flushing over his body as his older brother ran his hand up his thigh and sucked on the hollow of his throat.

Sasuke was enjoying this, Itachis' hands flew up to Sasukes' hair fisting it as he arched into his brother's fiery touches. The eldest of the two pulled out Itachis' hair tie and gently removed his clothing. Itachi blushed, but caught on quickly. He gripped Sasukes' shirt by the hem and pulled it up over his brothers larger more muscular build. Not hesitating he licked at the skin offered and bit at the pale soft covering as his brother stripped him of the rest of his clothing. feeling his body wshiver a bit from cold, he felt abit dirty and shameful.

"Itachi... Don't feel dirty or guilty. What we're doing is making love. Passionete, beautiful love. What I feel for you nearly every day. I know I haven't been around lately and that I went out with Sakura, but I love you Itachi. Please forgive me and feel the love I know you feel for me,"

Itachi loved asuke oh yes he did. And to hear such want and desperating need for his affection from his younger brother drove him to believe that maybe his brother truly did love him. Smiling he blinked away tears and hugged his brother close feeling his body go light. Pleasure and happiness went to his brain creating a mixed sense of euphoria.

"I do love you Sasuke, just be gentle. And don't ever EVER in your entire living life EVER again leave me, you hear?" he said chuckling into the elder ravens firm shoulder. Hearing his new lover chuckle lightly in returnand nod he lightly l;icked the skin closest to hima nd felt Sasukes soft hands travel across his body memorising every single detail never leaaving an inch untouched. He loved it. The feeling of his brother's undying love and adoration, his affection. He loved it.

"Go on with it Sasuke," he said his brothers' name to which said owner of the name chuckled lightly and ruffled the youngers hair lightly and undressed himself as well Both ravens had full view of eachother as their bodies intermingled and pleasure snaked into them. Sasuke took the initiative and spat into his hand generously putting alot of saliva knowing this was his brothers' first time. He took hold of his brothers' hips and held them steady as he inserted the first to fingers gently rubbing them around inside of his borther who squirmed in response. Pushing the fingers in even deeper he found what he was looking for a rough patch of nerves known as the prostate gland was roughly abused turning Itachi into a shivering mess.

Itachi had gotten tired of preperation and 'took the initiative' as his brother phrases it and pulled his brothers' oh-so-good fingers out of him and istead lowered his body to a kneeling position over his brothers waiting cock. The two wherepositioned a bit awkwardly. They where sitting on the not so soft ground not wanting to move for they found it much more kinky and lovely down here. There bodies had mingled together beautifully.

Sasuke felt his body hit cloud nine as Itachi lavished his dick in saliva coating it with the watery substance whilst also generously, seriously without hesitation, licking all around any where he saw he licked as long as it was on the other ravens body of course.

Sasuke was loving this treatment, but then he felt something else he sat up and saw ITachi already impaling his smaller body on him. His cheeks had turned red with effort and the steamy environment they had created. The tempature raised even higher as the two began to move. Ravishing eachother in kisses, sucks, and bites. Sasuke was thrusting ina nd out of Itachiat a good pace moving in sync the two. Never stopping as pleasure fueled their falling stamina. The two where panting and moaning as they passionatley merged, became one with eachother. Sasuke was big. Sasuke had a very big dick in retaliation that rivaled Itachis own by about an inch in length and a centimeter in girth, but Itachi wasn't complaining for hne it was inside of him it felt like pure heaven.

As mixed as all of these thoughts are Itachi couldn't help it, he couldn't think straight he could only form one word as he felt his growing orgasm start to overtake his tired body.

"Sasuke!"

"Itachi!"

As strange as it was, both had come at the same time Itachi felt his body tense as he arched up and released his essence all over his brothers' stomach whilst his elder slammed once more and he too went rigid then spurt his pleasureable love juice inside of his brother. The two where exhausted once they finished cleaning themselves up and collapsed on the couch pulling a blanket over eachother, but Itachi managed remember something.

"Sasuke! Aniki! I have one more present for you!" Itachi said and handed the beautifully wrapped box Deidara had given him earlier that day. Sasuke raised a slim eyebrow tiredly but opened the box nontheless inside where two rings. Both silver , one had a ruby, the other had a peice of glossy igneous. Sasuke slipped the ruby one onto Itachis' ring finger and the other on his.

"I love you Itachi. Thank you for such a wonderful gift, now we have to plan our wedding, right?" the eldest teased and the younger chuckled tiredly but curled up against his brother regardless.

"I like it when you're jealous."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

-THE END-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it Anethcath! It's dedicated to you that's for sure! ;D Hope everyone else enjoyed as well and because it's very late and I haven't slept in a while, i bid you all goodnight, and please review. :D**


End file.
